


more than enough

by Segskog (Missesbean)



Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Segskog
Summary: Tyson's heartbroken  - Gabe to the rescue.





	more than enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you found this by searching yourself, friends, family, etc, please turn back, NOW. 
> 
> Just some simple fluff that came to mind. Tyson's an emotional wreck. Gabe will pick up the pieces.

Tyson was emotional.  He had been since the separation with Aaron.  He couldn’t believe it had come down to this. The two of you them not together anymore.  He couldn’t believe that he wasn’t going to get to see him anymore. He wouldn’t get to come home to him from a roady, curl up next to him in bed, get pulled back against his broad chest, wrapped in tan, strong arms that secured Tyson from any worry.  It hurt, knowing that he was going home to an empty bed. An empty house.. He’d broken Tyson’s heart in one breath, but before, he’d shown Tyson the best love in the world. He’d pack him snacks in his flight bag, with little “I love you” notes, his favorite candy, all of the special details. Tyson didn’t understand how he could have both things with the same man, and the desire to have him come save him right now.  He would have given almost anything to have Aaron come scoop him into his arms, holding him close, kiss his nose, play with the soft curls, and tell him everything would be okay. That tomorrow was a new day. 

He wished that he would have loved someone else, so it didn’t hurt as much.  The agonizing pain he felt throughout his chest and stomach were overwhelming him.  He would have paid anything to love another man, so that Aaron, could come save him right now.  But, it didn’t work that way. Tyson felt like your life hated him, more than anything in the world.  This hurt more than a 6th game playoff loss. It hurt more than when he found out his childhood dog had died. 

They were supposed to be marrying in the late summer. Tyson still had the simple silver band on his dresser  But instead, he was going to be taking a trip to Cozumel all by himself. Because that’s what he wanted you to do. Take the honeymoon, and enjoy the trip.  He wasn’t going to let the money go to waste. Plus, what was the point in losing a trip? 

He reached for his phone and sent a text, to a person you hadn’t actually spoken to in months. Sure, they talked on the ice and in the locker room, but it was tense, it was hard, and they pretended they had never been friends.  Tyson wished you would have listened to him, now. He’d told Tyson that Aaron was a terrible idea. He had reminded him that Aaron hadn’t loved  _ Tyson _ , but the perks of him. He’d told Tyson that he was going to regret telling him he would marry him.  Tyson knew though, Gabe was going to show up, and everything would be okay in that moment. Gabe wouldn’t leave him in the dust - he never did. Whether it was a panic of no ice cream in the morning, a lack of headphones, he’d always been there for Tyson, and he knew, tonight would be no different.  So, he sent the text.  _  “I need a hug” _ was all it said.   

Tyson was tired, exhausted, and just, overwhelmed. He had bags under his eyes, his hair even looked limp.  He hadn’t eaten, he was bruised, and just a mess. It was all too much. His eyes were puffy, cheeks red, and tear-stained.  Tyson looked a mess, and he realized, if Gabe was going to come over, he should really get himself together. He wanted to get up and out of the blanket burrow he had made,  but he couldn’t find it in him to move. 

He was lost in his thoughts, lost in a sappy movie, when the door shut quietly at the front, and he heard footsteps.  Tyson knew there was only one person besides Nate with a key, and he didn’t panic. For some odd reason, Tyson could feel his presence; the air felt lighter, the room felt brighter.  Gabe very quietly walked into the living room, took a look at Tyson, and his shoulders fell. 

_ “Tys…” _  he moved over towards the man, where he had slowly sat up on the sofa, trying his hardest to keep from crying, ashamed that he was so emotional.  The way those blue eyes found brown, the way Gabe’s forehead wrinkled in concentration as he looked over the man, and the way he just let out a sigh and pulled Tyson into his arms, holding him close, he couldn’t hold on.  The tears fell from Tyson’s eyes, the soft sobs muffled by Gabe’s strong, broad chest. Tyson was so ashamed of his reaction, but he was so heartbroken. When Tyson loved, he loved with his whole being, down to the stupid little hairs Aaron had left all over when he saved, Tyson loved him. 

Wordlessly, Gabe held him close, strong arms holding Tyson to him protectively, while he rocked gently on the sofa with Tyson, making little shh sounds and rubbing circles on his back.  There was no expectation of words, no judgement, just Gabe spreading the sunshine that seemed to circle around him. 

For the longest time, Tyson cried into his chest, letting it all out, until he had covered Gabe’s shirt with his tears.  Nate didn’t say anything though, just let him cry, pulling the other man back carefully when his tears turned to sighs. Tyson looked up at Gabe with big, puffy eyes, sniffling.   _ “Go ahead…you can say it.”  _ He spoke weakly, wiping a hand across his face, ashamed of how much he had cried.

_ “What?” _ Gabe asked softly, confusion wrinkling his brow. 

_ “You can say I told you so.” _  Tyson sniffled, wiping at his face with his sleeve.

Tyson watched as Gabe’s face crumpled and he shook his head, pulling Tyson back into him. 

_ “I didn’t want to ever say it… “   _ He sighed softly, holding Tyson tight and hugging him for all he was worth.  

Tyson knew in that moment - wrapped up in Gabe’s strong arms, as he kept his thoughts to himself and just held him -  it was going to be okay. Gabe would make sure.

  
  



End file.
